The New Kid
by JasperLuver48
Summary: Bella Swan is days away from her Senior Prom and she has yet to be asked by the boy she wants to go with. Will a little case of jealousy get her what she wants? Written for Tiffaninichole b/c she owns my soul! Fluffy/smutty Bellsper!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This little fic was written for a very special girl in my life! It's dedicated to Tiffaninichole, one of the absolute best people I know! She's an amazing friend and will do anything for her friends. She is so fucking hilarious and her fics are out of this world funny! She's the best pre-reader in the history of the world and I hope she knows just how much I love her! She owns my heart and soul and I swear I could spend hours snuggling with and groping her :) (she gives the best gropes ever!) She asked for fluffy, smutty Bellsper and so her wish is my command!

Tiff, I love you so fucking much and really hope you love this as much as I loved writing it for you! You mean the world to me and I'm so glad that our shared love for Jaxsper has brought up together! Please enjoy, love!

Also, as usual, this was beta'd by the fantabulous Coachlady1, who if it weren't for Tiff, I wouldn't even know! I owe these two everything! You guys rock my world so fucking hard! :)

Much love and on to the fluff/smut! :)

* * *

The New Kid

Three days... three fucking days until my Senior Prom and I still didn't have a goddamn date. Okay, so maybe four boys _had_ asked me so far, but I was kind of waiting for a specific guy to ask me… the one I'd been lusting over from afar for like six weeks.

He was the new kid in school and from the first moment I watched him walk into the lunchroom, I'd been secretly drenching my panties for him. He was so gorgeous with his blue eyes and dirty blonde curls and since I was kind of "blah" with my plain brown eyes and hair, I was sure he wouldn't notice me.

His name was Jasper Hale and apparently he'd moved here to live with his aunt and uncle while his parents were out of the country on some sort of mission for the government. It was all supposed to be very hush-hush but Forks was a small town and his cousin Rosalie had the biggest mouth in history, so everyone knew what his story was.

I'd been trying to be discreet while I practically stalked him with my eyes. For some reason, I loved watching the way his delicious muscles tightened and released under his perfect skin as he brought his lunch to his perfectly kissable mouth. Also, the way his tongue darted out over his lips to stop the Alfredo sauce that dripped off of his fork from sliding down his chin was positively pornographic. A loud gasp escaped my throat and I caught him glancing in my general direction but of course he had to be looking at someone behind me, right? There was no way Jasper Hale could actually be looking at me so I quickly glanced back down at my notebook just to be safe.

"Bella?" I heard my name and jumped a foot off the bench.

I looked up and saw Edward Cullen standing in front of me. He was tall, lean, and hot, and the guy I'd wanted before Jasper had arrived in Forks. "Oh, fuck, Edward! You scared the shit out of me!" I scolded him, as I absentmindedly placed my hand over my heart.

"I apologize for startling you but I wanted to ask you something," he replied, his voice shaky.

"Sure," I said, trying not to be obvious about the fact that I was looking past him toward his new friend.

"Do you have a date for the prom?" he asked, exhaling loudly.

"No, not yet..."

"Well, I was wondering if you would possibly want to go with me?" His eyes were so hopeful and I really didn't want to destroy that, but he wasn't who I wanted to go with and I had to tell him that.

"Wow... um, that's really nice of you to ask, Edward, but I was kind of hoping someone else would ask me," I replied softly. "I'm really sorry..."

He looked at me and followed my line of sight to Jasper's table. "It's okay, I understand. See ya in Honor's Chem?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered and then quickly went back to doodling in my notebook. Now wasn't that something? Six weeks ago I would have just died to have Edward Cullen ask me to prom and I'd just turned him down.

Several minutes passed before I had the nerve to look up again and when I did, I found those same baby blues staring at me again. That time I turned my head quickly to look behind me and there wasn't anyone there besides Mikey Newton and Eric Yorkie, who, unless Jasper swung for the other team, I doubted he was looking at. He held my gaze a bit longer than socially acceptable but I didn't care, he had me captivated.

I watched as he gracefully got out of his chair and walked toward me. I was almost dying with anticipation as he approached. What did he want? Was he going to tell me to quit staring at him because it was creepy? Could he actually be interested in me? Did I have food on my face? _Quick discreet breath check... Okay, still minty fresh._

He slid onto the bench in front of me and I'm sure my eyes were as wide as half dollars. "Hey, if you wanted to talk to me, you could have just said 'hey' instead of boring holes into my skin with your eyes." There was a cockiness about him that made me wanna jump over the table and shove my tongue down his throat but that might have been a little much.

"Well... ugh... I uhm.." _C'mon Bella, get your shit together._ "I'm sorry..." I managed to force out.

"Whaddya got to be sorry about, darlin'?" His lips curled up into the most amazing smile and I was almost instantly at ease, except for those pesky butterflies that had taken up residence in my stomach once Jasper started talking to me.

"I didn't mean to stare; it's just really hard not to." My hands were still shaking slightly where I'd placed them on my notebook. _Jeez... could I sound more like a stalker?_

"I could say the same for you, my dear." He reached out and placed one of his hands on mine and I swear I gasped out loud. "Don't be nervous, I won't bite... I mean, unless you're into that sort of thing."

He wriggled his eye brows at me and my heart began to beat rapidly. "That sounds like it might be fun." _Wait! Did I just say that? Where the hell did that come from?_

"Well, in that case, darlin', why don't you come with me?" He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the exit. I barely had time to grab my notebook and we were out the door and down the hall without so much as a second glance back at the lunchroom.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask.

"I'll show you..." Jasper replied, just as we turned the corner to enter the gymnasium. He swiftly ducked under the bleachers and helped me get through the bars without hitting my head and then led me to the middle of the stands.

"Ta da..." he said as he motioned toward a door that was under there. He pulled a key ring that looked a lot like the keys the janitor carried around out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Where did you get those?" I knew my face held a look of surprise and pure shock because I had no idea there was a door under the bleachers and I was curious as to how Jasper did. But most importantly, why was Jasper showing this place to me?

"I have my ways..." He winked at me and placed his hand on the small of my back as he guided me into the rather small room and then flipped on the light.

It was still rather dim even with the light on, but I could tell it was a storage closet for some of the sports equipment that wasn't in season at the time.

My ragged breathing was being echoed throughout the tiny space and Jasper placed a hand on my cheek. "Hey, don't be nervous, sweetie. I promise I won't hurt you..."

I just couldn't believe that I was actually in a storage closet with Jasper 'I'm so fucking hot' Hale, the most gorgeous boy I'd ever laid my eyes on, trying to calm me down. "I'm not nervous, this is just so surreal. I've wanted you ever since you got to Forks."

"Really?" he asked shyly as he grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Yeah..."

"I've wanted you, too, Bella. There's no real way to explain it but I feel drawn to you." Jasper leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

I couldn't even speak because the shock I was in was paralyzing my vocal chords, so I just nodded and before I knew it, Jasper's lips were on mine. He had me pressed up against the wall and my hands gripped around his waist, fisting the hoodie he was wearing.

The kiss was amazing, all tongue and teeth and full of passion. His skillful tongue plunged into my mouth as he put his hands on the wall at either side of my face, bracing himself. My tongue met his and we explored each other's mouths.

It felt incredible and his body molded to mine in all the right places. I could feel just how aroused he was as he pressed himself against me. He broke away from the kiss to breathe and peppered my jaw with small, sweet kisses. "God, I've wanted to do that for so long..." he huskily growled into my ear before sucking my earlobe between his lips and nipping it lightly.

"I'm glad you did, but I'm curious as to why you picked today," I admitted, my breathing ragged from the kiss we'd just experienced.

Jasper continued to kiss down my neck, licking and sucking. "I saw Cullen talking to you and I knew what he wanted. I was jealous because he's Edward fucking Cullen and every girl in this place soaks their panties for him, but then I saw him turn around all dejected and I knew I had to make my move."

"Oh... fuck! That feels so good, Jasper..." I groaned. He was sucking on my collarbone and I swore I was going to spontaneously combust.

I could feel the smile that claimed his lips against my skin. He pulled back and looked at me, then recaptured my lips with his.

My hands took on a path of their own and before I could register what was happening, I had his jeans unbuttoned and pooling around his feet. His cock was standing proudly at attention with nothing to cover it. Jasper was going commando and I was pretty sure I orgasmed just from the fucking sight of it.

I took him in my hands and slowly began to stroke. The delicious sounds coming out of his mouth spurred my movements and soon I was practically jacking him off. I slid down the wall and ended up on my knees in front of him. My tongue slipped out and tentatively licked the tip of his dick. He involuntarily thrust his hips toward me and I knew immediately that he wanted it too. I wrapped my mouth around him and began bobbing up and down the shaft, making good use of the small stud on my tongue. "Jesus, fuck, Bella, that's fucking amazing," he told me in a whispered cry.

One of my hands was still stroking what I couldn't fit into my mouth, while the other was massaging his balls. The expletives that were freely flowing from his lips were more of a turn on than I ever thought possible.

His cock, all silky and salty and mixed with his scent, was pretty much the biggest one I'd ever seen. My mouth was starting to ache but I wanted to make it perfect for Jasper, so I took him in deeper and faster and worked him even harder with my tongue.

His breathing became rough and I could tell he was close, when all of the sudden, his entire body stiffened and he grunted loudly as he released a long, thick stream of cum down my throat. That shit was nasty but no way was I letting him stain my clothes; I still had classes to attend in the afternoon.

"Damn, you have the most amazing tongue ever. I've never had anyone do that with their tongue pierced before." Jasper's compliment made my ego swell as I stood back up and kissed him hard.

He reciprocated as he lifted my skirt up and yanked my thong down to the floor. His hand found my heat and he palmed me in the most excruciatingly amazing way. "Fuck, don't tease me, Jasper; I don't think I can take it..." I whimpered.

He immediately slid his middle finger into me and began pumping in and out aggressively. We both knew there wasn't a lot of time left before the bell rang and God only knew I wasn't ready for it to end.

"Oh, Christ, Jasper. Yes... fuck me with your finger, baby," I commanded, my knees getting weak as he added another finger.

Jasper noticed my wobbly legs and slid his free hand under my ass to support me, although the squeezing and kneading with his fingers was just spurring me closer to orgasm. His thumb expertly found my clit and began to press and rub against it. Between the addition of a third finger entering me and the sensations he was creating with his other hand and his mouth working wonders on my neck, I reached my climax quickly, shuddering against him and crying out as quietly as I could manage.

"God... I want you. Please..." I begged and he knew what I meant.

His eyes fell to the ground as he bent down and pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and quickly located the necessary piece of equipment, ripping the foil packet open. His fingers never fumbled, and within seconds he picked me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He braced himself under my arms, against the wall again to make sure I was secure and lined himself up at my entrance.

"Now, Jasper... fuck!"

He thrust into me with reckless abandon. Our time together was becoming more precious by the second and he definitely wasn't being gentle, but fuck if I cared. He slammed me against the wall, over and over as I called out his name, encouraging him to go faster.

"Unggff..." he grunted as he kissed me hard, while pounding my pussy into oblivion. "You feel so fucking good, baby. So... fucking... tight..."

I clenched my muscles around him to show my appreciation and the glint in his eyes turned positively evil. He smirked at me and my heart began to beat even faster, if that was even possible.

"Fuck me, Jasper... harder..." I cried, so fucking close to my second release that it was only a matter of a few thrusts before Jasper's rhythm faltered and became exceedingly more erratic. Then I felt him pulse hard before he came, biting down on my shoulder to keep from shouting.

"Yeah... oh... my... fuck..." I screamed, not giving a shit who heard me as my orgasm ripped through every nerve ending in my body and exploded between my legs.

Jasper rested his forehead against mine as we both tried hard to regain a normal breathing pattern. I was recovering from the hottest sex I'd ever had and it felt amazing.

Jasper slipped out of me and set me back down on the ground. "Can you stand okay?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I don't know; I _have _just been thoroughly fucked..." I responded, pulling my thong back into place.

Jasper disposed of the used condom and stuffed himself back into his jeans. "I don't want to apologize for that, but I should have at least taken you out first. God, I'm such a dick..." he chastised himself.

"Believe me, you didn't force me into anything I haven't dreamed of at least a dozen times before," I told him and then slipped my hand into his, squeezing it to reassure him. "The bell's going to ring any second, we better get out of here."

I went to move toward the door and he pulled my arm back, forcing me to face him. "Hey, so I wanted to ask you something." He seemed nervous, which was silly considering his dick had just been buried inside me.

"Anything, Jasper; what is it?"

He inhaled deeply and then asked, "Will you go to prom with me?"

I swear, if my face had been made of glass, it would have shattered due to the force of the smile that appeared instantly. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course, I'll go to prom with you!"

His confidence returned when I answered him and he kissed me fiercely. "Come on, let's get you to class."

As we wound our way out from under the bleachers, a feeling of pure bliss encompassed me. I was going to prom with Jasper Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

So, this was supposed to just be a o/s. Really it was, but these two wouldn't leave me alone and since I told Tiff about it and she gave me the go ahead, I wrote chapter 2. This is the prom scene and I promise it won't disappoint. I hope you all enjoy it and, Tiff, thanks again for being the awesome person you are! I love you times a zillion and a quarter :)

I may or may not continue this, depending on if I get inspiration or not so if you want to be informed when/if I do, go ahead and put the story on alert! I can't promise one way or the other but just to be safe!

When it comes down to it, this is what Bella's prom dress looks like if you are interested :) of course you should remove the spaces :)

http : / nexteve ./ images/D/F6358a . jpg

As always, beta'd by the fantabulous Coachlady1 who is not only gorgeous and funny, but she loves me and I don't know why! :) I'm so lucky to know her! She owns my 3 and I can never thank her enough for her support and love!

* * *

Chapter 2: Prom Night

I was floating on air, literally. I couldn't remember my feet actually hitting the floor for the remainder of the day and I'd be damned if I remembered anything the teachers said. It was a good thing that I had Angela or Alice in my afternoon classes so I could borrow the notes from them.

As soon as our last class was over, they were both waiting for me at my locker.

"Spill..." Angela commanded with a devilish grin on her face as soon as I approached; she knew something was up.

"Yeah, something or _someone_ has you all twitterpated," Alice chimed in. "I've never seen you so spacey in class before."

"Jasper Hale asked me to Prom..." I sighed, a glazed look overtaking my face as I remembered our lunchtime rendezvous.

Angela and Alice both squealed loudly and everyone in the hallway turned to look at us. "Oh, my God!" Alice cried. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it," I admitted.

"I would be too," Angela told me. "He's like sex on two legs."

My heart skipped a beat and as nonchalantly as I could, I muttered, "You have no idea..."

We left the hallway after we made plans to head to Port Angeles to find a prom dress for Alice and myself.

It just so happened that after Edward Cullen had asked me to Prom, and I respectfully declined, he'd asked Alice to accompany him. She was beyond thrilled, of course, who wouldn't be? Edward Cullen was a babe, just not the one I wanted.

Angela had already bought her dress since she knew she'd be going with her long-time boyfriend Ben, but agreed to go with us so I would have one sane person on my side. Alice was a bit of a fashion nut and I just knew she was going to try to stick me in something seriously overpriced and ridiculously slutty.

Okay, well maybe the slutty thing might not have been so bad.

We got permission from the parental units to head out and made it to Port Angeles in record time. True to her character, Alice had at least six dresses in her arms within minutes of arriving at the dress store in the mall and soon she was stuffing me into a dressing room and throwing more dresses at me.

I tried on the ones that looked okay to me and we all very quickly agreed on a beautiful strapless royal blue floor-length dress with a fitted waist. It had some jeweled decoration on the front at the top and it took my breath away as I looked in the mirror.

Alice found a very elegant fitted, black, one-shoulder satin dress that flowed perfectly down her body till it hit the floor. It was gorgeous and Edward was going to have a heart attack when he saw her.

We were headed to the jewelry section when my phone buzzed and I found a text message from Jasper.

***Hey! Finding anything good enough for your sexy body? -J***

I blushed and a smile crept across my face.

***I don't know about that but I found a pretty dress***

He buzzed back almost immediately.

***Oh rly? What color? I need to coordinate, ya know! -J***

Color coordinate? Was he serious? I chuckled out loud and Alice immediately asked me, "Who's that?"

"Jasper. He wants to know what color my dress is so he can match." I giggled because I thought it was ridiculous.

"Well, he's supposed to match you, duh!" she replied very seriously.

Apparently, I was the only person who found that funny, so I quickly replied to let him know the color and that I'd talk to him later when we got back.

Angela and Alice dragged me through the jewelry and shoe sections and basically picked out the stuff I would need to match my dress for me. It was all very pretty but it was costing me a fucking arm and leg, so for once I was actually glad that my mom and her husband had sent me money for my birthday instead of my having to dip into my college savings.

We ate quickly at the food court before heading back to Forks. It had been an exhausting trip to say the least and that, coupled with the workout I had gotten at lunch, was enough to knock my ass out for the night. I didn't even bother to get my homework done.

The next two days flew by and before I knew it, Prom day had arrived. Angela and I met Alice at her house to get ready. We didn't need to make hair or makeup appointments because we had our own beautician wanna-be in Alice.

She made us all take turns getting into the shower, and once we were done with that, we gathered in her room and talked about what we wanted to happen at the Prom that night and how excited we were to be going with such hotties.

Alice gushed over how much she liked Edward and how glad she was that he had asked her; while I chuckled inwardly. I didn't have the heart to tell her that he'd asked me first. That would have been rude and hurt my best friend, but it kinda felt good to know I was his first choice.

After we all took our turns in the hot seat and Alice had worked her magic on us, we slipped into our dresses and put the jewelry on.

I looked into the mirror and was honestly impressed. Alice had taken me from "blah" to "beautiful" and it was quite the transformation. I smiled at my appearance and appraised myself. She'd pulled my hair into a fancy up-do with tight, spiral curls hanging in multiple places around my face and in the back. My face looked like a porcelain doll which, for some reason, made me giddy and I was hoping that it would please Jasper.

"Holy fucking Christ," Angela cried when she saw herself in the full-length mirror, pulling me out of my thoughts. She had on a pale yellow, spaghetti strap three-quarter-length dress that complimented her olive skin tone perfectly. Alice had left Angela's hair down and curled, which framed her face perfectly.

"What?" Alice asked quickly, concern in her voice.

"I look fucking hot; Ben is going to freak when he sees me," she answered, smiling like a goon.

"We ALL look hot," Alice corrected, throwing her arms around both of us. "The boys are just gonna die!"

"I'm so nervous about tonight," I confessed. "What if Jasper realizes how boring I am and decides he made a mistake in asking me?"

"Oh, Bella!" Alice shook her head like she was disappointed. "Jasper is lucky as hell to have you to go with, so don't worry. It'll be great! Now let's go get some pictures downstairs before the guys get here."

We took traditional girls' only pictures in front of the fireplace before Angela had to leave; her parents insisted that Ben pick her up at home for pictures. We said good-bye to her and waited for our boys to pick us up.

Jasper and Edward were friends so it seemed like a good idea to double date to prom. Nerves finally began to set in for both of us because we were wearing holes in the wood floors of Alice's living room from our pacing.

Then we heard the doorbell and looked at each other in a panic for a moment before Alice's father let Edward and Jasper into the house. The boys looked amazing in their tuxes with their disheveled hair, and, true to his word, Jasper was wearing a royal blue vest under his tux.

He walked over to where I was standing and quite noticeably looked me up and down. My nerves eased immensely when that look appeared on his face―pure lust.

"Bella," he breathed into my ear as he pulled me into a sweet embrace. "You look positively stunning."

I giggled, yes, fucking giggled like a little girl as his breath hit my neck and gave me goose bumps. "You're looking pretty gorgeous yourself."

"I got this for you," he replied a little shyly as he handed me a frosted plastic container.

I took it from him and as my fingers brushed his, I swear I felt a surge of something course through my veins. I opened the box and gasped when I saw the beautiful corsage that he had purchased. It was a single white rose, tipped in royal blue with several little white mini roses arranged around it.

"It's beautiful, Jasper," I whispered. I could feel the tears threatening to form in my eyes as he placed it on my wrist. He was already wearing a boutonniere with a white rose that matched my own.

Alice and Edward must have finished their own exchange and I saw Alice bustling over to me. "Hey, no crying, Bella! It'll ruin your makeup..." she scolded me.

I could always count on Alice for a laugh when I needed it. Since Charlie was working and couldn't get off, Alice's parents took several pictures with us in different poses, first as individual couples by the fireplace, on the stairs, outside the front door and finally as a group outside by the limo.

Yes, the boys had indeed rented a Hummer limousine to take us to Prom in style. My eyes widened and Alice squealed as we saw our temporary ride. "Do you like it?" Jasper asked me, his voice sexy as ever.

"Yes, it's amazing, but you guys didn't have to do that," I assured him.

"Oh, Edward's dad paid for it. He said he'd rather Edward not drive tonight and I figured I'd take him up on it after he offered to take us also. No sense in letting it go to waste..." He smirked at me, which immediately set my body on fire. It was going to be a long night if I was getting that worked up already.

"No, we definitely can't let it go to waste..." I had a few ideas on how we could use it but of course we had a dance to attend.

After we said our farewells to Alice's parents, we climbed into the limo seeing that it was huge. There were two long bench seats that were comfy as hell facing each other, a mini fridge off to one side, and a stereo system right next to it with an iPod dock. Jasper picked some rock and roll play list from his iPod and plugged it in.

We all bobbed to the music and talked as we headed to dinner at The Lodge, which was pretty much the only nice place to eat in Forks. It was one time I was glad to use my father's position as leverage to get something, because we definitely needed the last-minute reservation.

Dinner went by quickly and I was completely aware of all the little things Jasper was doing to turn me on. The subtle touches on my thigh, the way his tongue wrapped around the food as he slowly pulled his fork from his lips while eating, and the quiet moans as he ate that only I could hear. It was driving me so wild that I was nearly ready to pull him into the bathroom and ravish him on the spot, but I decided that the public restroom might not be so sanitary.

As soon as the boys paid for dinner, we headed back to the limo. Jasper was standing behind me, helping me as I got in, so I decided to play with him a little as he'd been doing with me. I had to duck down a bit to get in without messing up my hair, which jutted my ass out perfectly. I came in contact with an already happy "little Jasper" and wiggled my ass into him, causing the most delicious friction and eliciting a very sexy hiss from his lips.

Once we were finally back in our seats, Jasper pulled out a flask from his tux and asked, "Anyone want some?"

"Fuck, yeah, dude!" Edward cried, high-fiving him and taking a swig.

Alice took it next and had her share, then handed it to me. I knew Charlie would kill me, but I wasn't driving, so I took a long chug before passing it back to Jasper. He put it up to his lips and I could see him staring at me from the corner of his eyes. His patented smirk reappeared before he tilted his head back and downed the rest of it. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down his slender neck as the liquid slid down his throat.

I couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed his face and pulled him closer to me, capturing his lips with mine and kissing him forcefully. I could taste the vodka on his lips which made it even better. He opened his mouth and his tongue slid into mine and I might have moaned like a porn star.

"Jesus Christ, you two. There are other people in this car," I heard Alice say but was too far gone to care.

"Yeah, dude, c'mon. Let's save the good stuff for after the dance..." Edward chimed in.

Jasper placed one last sweet kiss on my lips and then pulled away. Immediately, I felt the loss of his lips on mine but it might have been better that way. I was never really an exhibitionist and had been thirty seconds away from stripping down and riding Jasper like a horse in front of my friends.

Oh, dear Lord, Jasper would make a great horse; he was certainly hung like one.

"Sorry, man," Jasper replied, looking a tad bit flushed. "We got a bit carried away..."

Just then the car slowed to a stop and we looked out the window. We had arrived at the hotel, which was where the Prom was taking place in the ballroom. Besides the gym at Forks High, it was the only place big enough to hold such a function, although the irony of being in a hotel on Prom night didn't escape me in the least.

"Dude, how long do you have this limo reserved for?" I barely heard Jasper ask Edward in a hushed whisper as they helped Alice and me out of the limo.

"Until tomorrow morning..." Edward answered and I swear I heard the familiar slap of two hands together.

"Great!" Jasper answered and then he offered me the crook of his arm and I slipped my hand through it. "Ready ?" he asked me. I nodded and he led us up the sidewalk and into the lobby. Edward and Alice followed closely behind as we walked into the dimly-lit ballroom which was decorated with silver, red, and black balloons and tons of crepe paper. Our theme was "Forbidden Love" or something equally as clichéd. I think it had something to do with the whole vampire craze that was taking over the world.

I saw one of the freshman door attendants hand Jasper something and a moment later, he was placing a long-stemmed black rose tipped in silver into my hand. "The beauty of this rose is no comparison to your own, Bella. I'm so grateful that you agreed to escort me to Prom," Jasper whispered to me.

I blushed profusely but you couldn't tell because the lights were so low. "Thank you, Jasper. I'm glad I came also. I have a good feeling about tonight." I squeezed his hand and led him to the table where Alice and Edward had settled in next to Ben and Angela.

We talked about where we went for dinner, how everyone looked, and Alice went on and on about the limo that the guys brought us in until it was time for the dance to actually start.

There were a bunch of lame announcements about the proper etiquette of dancing and where the photos were going to take place, although I wasn't really paying attention because I was staring at Jasper's lips as he talked to Edward. I really, really wanted to be attached to those lips.

The music started and I was quickly dragged out to the dance floor by Alice and Angela to grind and do our thing. We danced like whores, which got us a lot of positive attention from random dudes and some warning glares from the teachers. Several fast songs later we were thirsty and the guys still hadn't joined us, so we went to get some punch.

As I was drinking mine, a pair of warm arms slid around me from behind and a set of lips attached themselves to my neck briefly. "Do you know just how sexy you are when you dance? That could be very dangerous for the men of Forks..." Jasper breathed huskily into my ear.

"Well, then, why don't you dance with me and we'll show them exactly who I'm here with?" I answered back, almost not even recognizing my own voice.

Jasper led me to the dance floor and a slow song started, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed back and forth to the music. It was really nice just to be a teenager having fun with her date at that moment.

Jasper, when he wasn't being the arrogant, sexy God that he was, was really sweet and attentive the whole evening, wanting to make sure that I was okay. Did I need a drink? Did I want to sit down and rest? Were my feet okay from the heels?

Time was flying as we ground against each other with the rhythm of the music and we were having a blast with our friends. We had our pictures taken at some point and then returned to the dance floor.

After one particularly hot, fast song, they cranked the lights back on and Mr. Banner took over the stage. "Alright folks, I know you want to keep dancing but it's time to announce Prom King and Queen."

A wild cheering broke out from the crowd and Jasper pulled me back into him. I leaned against him, waiting for the inevitable. "You know that you are all winners but only two people can be crowned, so don't feel bad if you don't win." The crowd got quiet suddenly and Mr. Banner continued.

"Okay, your Senior Prom Queen is..." _Insert lame drum roll here._ "The lovely Rosalie Hale!"

Jasper hooted and hollered and cheered for his cousin while I just clapped politely. I didn't have a real problem with Rosalie, it's just that she'd never felt the need to talk to me and we'd been in the same class since kindergarten.

"You know you should be up there right now, right? You're the most beautiful girl in the room..." Jasper whispered directly into my ear before sucking my earlobe into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it.

"Fuck, Jasper, are you trying to kill me now? That feels fucking great..." I had to close my eyes and concentrate really hard on not jumping him in the middle of the dance floor.

Rosalie took the spotlight flawlessly as they put the sash and tiara on her and no one was truly surprised by the revelation.

Mr. Banner went on with his announcement. "And now, your Senior Prom King is..." _Another __lame drum __roll here. _"Mr. Edward Cullen!"

I cheered louder than necessary for Edward, along with the rest of the room, but you could literally see the look of confusion morph into surprise across Rosalie's face. I knew she was expecting her boyfriend Emmett to be named King. He was captain of the football team after all, but Edward was by far the more likeable person because he was nice to everyone. I was ecstatic for him because he totally deserved it.

They had the traditional dance together, but I was thoroughly shocked when Emmett walked over to Alice and asked her to dance with him. I could see the same look of shock on Alice's face as she tentatively took his hand and made her way onto the dance floor with him.

"Hey, what do you say we get out of here for awhile," Jasper suggested. "It's getting pretty stuffy in here..."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go..." I agreed.

Jasper took me by the hand and we walked outside the hotel. The stars were really pretty because for once, it was a clear night in Forks. "Where are we going?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh, I've got a plan..." The twinkle in his eyes was far better than any star, but it was also devious.

We arrived in front of the limo within minutes and he quickly helped me climb in. Jasper pulled me into the seat next to him and began kissing my neck greedily. It felt amazing since my senses had been so heightened around him all night, and I was turned on in mere seconds.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper..." I groaned, slipping my hands into the soft hair at the nape of his neck and holding tightly.

"You've been teasing me all night, Ms. Swan. Don't think I haven't noticed..." he growled. Yes, he growled and I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Me?" I feigned innocence. "What about you, Mr. Hale? You've been a very naughty boy..."

"Oh, have I?" he asked evilly. "Do I need to be punished?"

"You're definitely going to be punished," I assured him, as I pulled his tux jacket off.

He brought his lips to mine and things got heated very quickly. I was in need of more than just kissing and Jasper's very prominent bulge proved that he was also in need, so I pulled away from his lips and smiled sweetly.

"Unbutton your pants, Hale," I commanded and his eyes darkened instantaneously while he did what he was told.

"Christ, Jasper, do you ever wear underwear?" I asked as I took his erection into my hands, stroking swiftly up and down.

"Indeed I do, just not when I plan on needing easy access for that talented little mouth of yours!" His head fell back against the seat and the sexiest moan I've ever heard vibrated out of his chest as my mouth covered his cock and began to work it furiously.

Normally, I would take my time and savor the experience I had with him but at that moment it was nothing but pure primal sexual instinct. Jasper needed a release and I was going to be the one who delivered it via my tongue.

I bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue around his shaft and making sure the stud hit him in all the right places. Going down as deep as I could take him in, my fist twisting what I couldn't get in my mouth, I continued to suck. _Hard and fast._

I knew Jasper was getting close to his much-anticipated release because his hand was suddenly on the back of my neck guiding my movements and his thrusts and grunts were becoming more sporadic.

"Oh, fuck, Bella! Almost..." he cried out. With one last suck on the way down and a light grazing with my teeth on the way back up, he was coming down my throat forcefully.

His movements stilled but his breathing was still erratic as he looked down at me and smiled lazily. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that; your tongue is amazing, baby!"

"Thanks, Jasper," I said, smiling. Way to stoke that ego dude.

"So, uhm... how about we get you out of that dress?"

His motives were obvious and I was desperate to be on him so he unzipped my dress and I quickly shimmied out of it. I felt more than a little exposed since it was the first time Jasper had seen me naked.

Jasper gasped and my nerves were starting to get the best of me. I mean who wouldn't be self-conscious when they were naked in front of the hottest man they'd ever seen?

"Bella, I knew you were beautiful, but you're even more spectacular without your clothes on. It should be a crime to keep this covered up." See, I told you he was a sweetheart. "Come up here and kiss me?"

It came out as a question which I thought was totally cute, so I leaned up and kissed him. There was nothing sweet about that kiss, it was all tongue and teeth and passionate need. Without removing his lips from mine he commanded, "Wallet, now..."

I grabbed it out of his tux pants, which were pooled at his feet, handed it to him, and then reattached myself to his lips. As soon as the condom was in place, I threw my leg over his hips, essentially straddling him, and lined myself up with him.

"Oh, fuck, Bella!" he cried as I took charge and plunged myself down on his hard-as-fuck cock.

"That's the plan, cowboy!" I assured him, moving slowly up and down. "I've been thinking about riding you all night..."

Jasper's hips quickly caught on and he began thrusting into me hard. I paced myself to match him and soon the only sounds you could hear were the slapping of skin and the desperate moans of pleasure escaping our lips.

My tits were jiggling in his face as I rode him, so he took one of my rock hard nipples into his mouth, sucking, licking, and biting. "Christ, Jas, that's amazing. Don't stop..." I cried out; the added sensation of his mouth on me in any way was only enhancing my pleasure.

I could feel his mouth turn up into a grin and his fingers dug deeper into my hips as his cock buried itself deeper and deeper into my dripping pussy.

"So... fucking... good... Jas..." My words stuttered and stumbled from my lips as coherent thought was just out of my reach.

"God, Bella... FUCK..."

The familiar tingling in my stomach was beginning to coil itself together and I needed him deeper. I put my hands behind my back on his thighs to brace myself and leaned backwards, arching my back and giving him a new angle to plow into me.

The building tension was tightening. "Close, Jas... SO fucking close!"

His hand moved from my hip to my clit, and that, coupled with his dick hitting my sweet spot, was all it took for me to explode inside. My walls clamped down on him and I screamed his name as my head threw itself back and I saw stars behind my eyelids.

Jasper's movements slowed for a second before he grunted and thrust one last time into me; I could feel his cock throbbing through his orgasm while he sucked hard on my nipple. That would definitely leave a mark.

I collapsed forward, my head nuzzling into his neck, and sighed contentedly. "That was amazing..."

Jasper slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "Bella, I don't want this to end."

"What's ending?" I asked, confused.

"This... us... I don't want it to end..." he explained, kissing my neck gently.

"Who says it has to?"

"No one, I'm just saying..." he sighed and kissed me again. "I don't want you to think that I'm only in this for the sex, because that's all it's really been about so far. I'm saying I want you to be my girlfriend, mine and only mine..."

I was really tired after the amazing sex I'd just had with my cowboy, but I was surely hallucinating. Jasper Hale didn't really just ask me to be his girlfriend, did he?

"Bella..." He shook me softly, his voice laced with nerves. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" I wondered out loud. Smooth, Swan, real smooth.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked again.

I guess I wasn't hallucinating after all. "Yes, Jasper, I do want to."

We sat there for awhile just holding each other and reveling in the newness of the whole situation. How did I get so lucky? I didn't know the answer but there was no way I was going to doubt the gods, you know, make them mad and have them take Jasper away.

"Bells..." I heard Jasper say, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You sleeping?"

"No, I was just thinking," I told him. "Are you ready to go back to the dance? I'm sure Alice is going crazy not knowing where I went."

He agreed and we got dressed again. You know, it's really not as easy to put a dress on in a limo as it is to take it off.

After we exited the car, Jasper wrapped his jacket around my shoulders so I wouldn't get cold and pulled me tightly into his side as we walked back into the dance.

Alice came running up to me the moment we got back into the ballroom and threw her arms around me. "BELLA! Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

"Jasper and I went outside to talk and get some fresh air," I lied. Well, it was a half-truth after all.

"Come on, the dance is almost over. I want one last dance with you!" She pulled me to the dance floor and I shook my butt with her for the last time as a high school senior.

The DJ announced the last dance and it was a slow one. Jasper took me in his arms and we danced for the first time as an official couple. It was nice being held like that, knowing that he cared about me for more than just the sex.

"Bella, I... uhm... rented us a room for tonight. That is, if you want to stay here with me. We can just sleep or whatever you want to do, but I really just wanna be with you tonight."

"I already told Charlie I would be staying at Alice's house; I'd love to stay here with you, Jas."

"I like that, you know," he said after a quiet moment.

"Like what?"

"When you call me Jas; no one else ever has. It makes me feel special or something like that."

I smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips, not wanting to break the rules and end up full-on groping him in the middle of the dance floor.

After the last dance ended, we said good-bye to our friends who all had their own rooms to go to and headed up to ours.

Round two ended up in the shower and round three happened in the king-sized bed that sat in the middle of the suite. We fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, and, for me, I couldn't have asked for a better ending to the most perfect Senior Prom ever.


End file.
